Happy birthday to you
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Severus.


**Happy birthday to you**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Cette fic est dédicacée à PetiteDilly… bon anniversaire ma chère !

———

Voilà.

_Le_ jour était arrivé.

Comme chaque année, Dumbledore lui poserait une main sur l'épaule, lui dirait "Heureux anniversaire Severus" avant de glisser discrètement dans sa main un petit cadeau, toujours accompagné d'un sachet de fruits confits dont il savait pertinemment qu'il raffolait – comment son péché mignon était-il parvenu à sa connaissance ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Comme chaque année, Minerva lui offrirait un paquet enveloppé de papier coloré et de bonnes intentions, contenant un objet de première nécessité dont il avait manifesté le besoin par mégarde.

Comme chaque année, Hagrid lui lancerait un tonitruant "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !" avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues sans lui laisser le temps de réagir – de l'en empêcher en fait – et lui proposerait ensuite de lui offrir un animal, ce qu'il refuserait poliment mais fermement.

Comme chaque année, Agnès Sinistra viendrait le voir pour l'embrasser chaleureusement, lui mettant au passage un paquet de fruits confits dans la poche – lequel avait été au courant le premier et en avait informé l'autre ? Elle ou Dumbledore ? – et se souvenant à voix haute avec nostalgie de l'époque où il venait d'entrer à Poudlard, gauche et timide… et cette façon qu'il avait de lever la main pour donner la bonne réponse comme s'il avait honte de la savoir ! Comment croire que c'était il y a si longtemps ? Comme il avait gagné en confiance depuis !

Puis, comme chaque année, Chourave viendrait interrompre le débit continu d'Agnès en lui offrant une grosse boîte de chocolats ou de pâtes de fruits, faisant remarquer au passage que les années ne lui profitaient pas, qu'il était toujours aussi maigre, mais quand se déciderait-il enfin à manger à sa faim ? Il était sûr de ne pas avoir une tendance à l'anorexie ? Oui, il en était sûr. Vraiment ? Oui !

Comme chaque année, il finirait par parvenir à la grande salle, non sans avoir fait discrètement disparaître ses cadeaux pour les faire atterrir dans ses appartements – il n'avait aucune envie que les élèves sachent qu'il était gâté par les autres professeurs, cela serait un coup à ruiner sa réputation ! Des élèves de Serpentard passeraient alors devant sa table en lui disant simplement bonjour comme tous les matins.

Puis, comme chaque année, arriverait Drago Malefoy qui lui offrirait un _beau_ sourire, faute de savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir – mis à part, évidemment, qu'il l'aide à rendre la vie impossible à Potter, mais ça, il le faisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, nul besoin que cela soit l'anniversaire de son professeur. Souriant toujours, il lui dirait "Bonjour Professeur Rogue… et heureux anniversaire" car il n'oubliait jamais… comme d'ailleurs il n'oubliait aucun des anniversaires de ses professeurs. Cependant, Severus avait conscience que son cas était particulier, il devait être le seul pour lequel Drago ne faisait pas ses vœux de manière intéressée.

Comme chaque année, Crabbe et Goyle, entendant les propos de leur chef de file, s'empresseraient de les répéter pour ne pas être en reste.

S'ensuivrait alors, comme chaque année, le défilé du reste des Serpentard – ceux qui suivaient Drago et l'avaient entendu, puis les autres... – lui souhaitant un agréable anniversaire, une longue vie, plein de Gryffondor stupides à martyriser et tout un tas d'autres bonnes choses, ceci se poursuivant en flot ininterrompu jusqu'au dernier élève de la queue, l'information ayant été portée à sa connaissance par ceux qui l'avait précédé.

Comme chaque année, Bibine arriverait alors, les mains désespérément vides – non que Severus s'en offusque, c'est elle que ça désespérait de ne pas réussir à lui trouver _le_ cadeau idéal. Des années qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait trouvé pour Minerva, Flitwick, Hagrid… elle était cependant toujours en panne d'inspiration en ce qui concernait Dumbledore, Sinistra… et lui. Quelle importance ? Si, d'année en année, _elle_ ne trouvait jamais, quelqu'un se chargeait de le faire…

Car, comme chaque année, un aigle royal frapperait à son carreau à vingt heures dix précisément : l'heure de sa naissance trente cinq ans auparavant. Severus lui ouvrirait. L'aigle entrerait pour déposer un colis sur son bureau avant de s'en aller par le même chemin. A chaque fois, le paquet renfermait quelque cadeau somptueux dont Severus n'aurait même jamais osé rêver.

~oOo~

Le maître es potions ignorait quel était son bienfaiteur ou ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter pareille attention.

Le premier présent qu'il avait reçu de ce mystérieux inconnu n'était pas un objet hors de prix comme l'avaient été les suivants : c'était un ours en peluche très doux avec une bouille amicale. Jamais rien ne lui avait fait autant plaisir depuis : c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau.

Il avait onze ans. C'était sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait eu une croissance tardive et était le plus petit de toute sa classe. Puis, il était de loin le plus intelligent. Il avait réponse quasiment à tout. Il passait son temps la main à moitié levée – seulement à moitié afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer de ses condisciples qui semblaient prendre ombrage de ses connaissances. Les autres élèves le traitaient d'intello, de chouchou et le snobaient. A cela, il fallait ajouter que des Gryffondor se faisant appeler "Maraudeurs" semblaient l'avoir pris en grippe, ce qu'il leur rendait bien ; il les trouvait d'un non-intérêt total, il méprisait ces médiocres ne semblant vivre que pour faire des blagues plus ou moins drôles aux autres – souvent moins que plus à son goût, en ayant fait les frais personnellement, il se jugeait bien placé pour décider de leur qualité douteuse –, à savoir que l'un d'entre eux faisait une fixation sur ses "cheveux graisseux" et n'oubliait jamais de l'insulter à ce sujet quand il le croisait si aucun professeur ne se trouvait dans les parages.

Bref, la vie n'était pas souvent rose.

Passé un instant d'étonnement – de méfiance aussi, ne cherchait-on pas à se moquer encore plus de lui ? à se servir de ce prétexte pour l'appeler "bébé" et lui faire les commentaires d'usage qui en découlaient ? –, Severus avait chassé ses idées noires et avait été empli de joie à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pensé à lui.

Ce nounours – systématiquement camouflé aux yeux des autres, il ne tenait pas à donner des raisons supplémentaires aux gens de le railler – ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. C'était aussi devenu son confident principal car il possédait le talent rare de savoir garder un secret.

~oOo~

La journée se déroula telle qu'il l'avait prédit. Le soir venu, il regagna ses appartements. Il ouvrit son armoire pour caresser la peluche qui fêtait ses vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui. Seul un coussin, sur lequel elle était religieusement posée, connaissait l'insigne honneur de partager son étagère. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ceci soit appris par qui que ce soit : Severus en mourrait.

Il s'assit à son bureau, se régala d'un fruit confit, jeta un coup d'œil distrait à un parchemin – une Serdaigle de dernière année lui avait demandé à grand renfort de politesse de lui faire part de ses impressions sur son projet de mémoire de potion. Severus laissa vite tomber sa lecture, il guettait maintenant l'heure : vingt heures six, ça n'y était pas encore.

Vingt heures sept, cela approchait.

Vingt heures huit, encore un effort !

Vingt heures neuf, plus qu'une minute !

Tac tac tac.

Avec une précision de métronome, l'aigle venait de frapper à son carreau. Severus ouvrit la fenêtre en se disant – comme chaque année – que beaucoup de gens accueilleraient avec méfiance les cadeaux d'une personne anonyme. Si le premier lui était arrivé à l'âge adulte, il aurait sûrement considéré ces présents tombés du ciel d'une toute autre manière et n'aurait pas manqué de signaler ce fait bizarre à Dumbledore ou de faire analyser les objets reçus. Néanmoins, il avait eu le premier étant enfant, à un moment de sa vie où il avait un besoin énorme de sentir que quelqu'un pensait à lui ; là était toute la différence.

L'aigle déposa le colis, puis s'en fut.

Comme chaque année, Severus commença par lire la carte écrite à l'encre d'or d'une main experte et appliquée – Severus avait été tenté de faire analyser l'écriture mais s'était toujours retenu : le côté mystérieux de l'affaire avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Le contenu de la missive restait toujours aussi laconique qu'inchangé : "Joyeux Anniversaire".

Il parcourut le paquet d'un doigt caressant avant de l'ouvrir. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant quel était objet qui, cette année, constituait son présent.

C'était un livre. Pas n'importe lequel : le manuscrit original de _L'Alchimiste_ écrit de la main même de Salazar Serpentard. Le livre préféré de Severus. Inutile de préciser que cet ouvrage, vieux de plusieurs siècles, valait son pesant de galions. Severus caressa la couverture de cuir en se disant que ce joyau serait plus à sa place dans un musée que dans sa misérable bibliothèque… mais qu'il le garderait quand même.

Somptueux…

Comme chaque année !

~oOo~

Comme chaque année, un homme à la longue chevelure d'un blond platine, vêtu d'habits noirs bien taillés – des plus coûteux, à n'en pas douter –, assis sur un muret, un aigle juché sur l'épaule – totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait –, avait observé la scène du dépaquetage avec des jumelles.

Lucius Malefoy laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres le sourire satisfait et vaguement orgueilleux de ceux qui constatent que leur cadeau est apprécié.

—Fin—

Avez-vous aimé ? Faites-moi de vos commentaires dans une ch'tite review ^_^


End file.
